Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric hair clipper used for removing hairs.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electric hair clipper is used for removing hairs. The electric hair clipper includes a main body block that is formed into a tubular shape and stores a motor and the like, and a cutting block that is installed at a tip of the main body block. A user slides the cutting block along a skin surface, while holding the main body block with one hand, thereby removing hairs (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-066170).
In the conventional electric hair clipper, generally, the main body block is formed so as to have substantively a linear shape. Therefore, for example, there has been a case where although the usability of the electric hair clipper is well with a certain handgrip, the usability of the electric hair clipper is not well with other handgrips. That is, there has been a case where the usability is not well depending on how to hold the electric hair clipper.